Forbidden Love Dylan o'brien Fanfic!
by Mysticalstoriesfrozen
Summary: Hannah and Dylan became the best of friends when their parents got together. As the years grew they began to develop feelings for each other. Their feelings soon grew into an undeniable, forbidden love. When issues begin to arise secrets are spilled and this love gets questioned. Will their forbidden love get discovered or will something even worse happen?
1. Prologue

"Divorce. One terrible word that no child should ever hear. It practically rips your heart in half and makes you cry till you sleep. Mother left me when I was little, a small part of me felt like she left because of me. From the pictures, mom and dad looked so in love, always holding hands and kissing in their photos. You can practically see the twinkle in their eyes when they looked at each other. But what do I know about love?  
>Just when I thought love could never exist and was merely a fantasy, Dad fell in love with his girlfriend Claire. Honestly, I hated Claire. I remember feeling the hatred pump through my veins as I carried the last few boxes out of my room. Dad decided to live with Claire to try to fix this gap in our family. Me being the sassy 13 year old I was, tried to fight against this by talking back, showing pictures of mom and finally breaking down. But his mind was set. These baby pink walls held memories of my childhood and of my mother, now we are moving away from it. With a sigh I took one last look at each room, my brain still not accepting any of it. As the time came I got into the passenger side of my dads white car and we drove off down a new, scary path of our lives.<p>

"My arms felt like they were going to fall off from the two heavy boxes stacked on them. "One at a time sweetie" Dad mumbled while unlocking the door to our new two-story brown house. "I can handle it" I mumbled while staggering into the room, willing the boxes to not fall over. I took a couple steps in but on the last step I nearly tripped over my heel and the boxes began to lean at a heart stopping rate "Help me!" I called out while staring at the tilting boxes. The sound of running footsteps echoed in the room as hands brushed against mine and lifted the heavy weight off me. Relief immediately flooded me as I shook my arms from the pain. Claire walked up to me, her silky brown hair in a messy bun as she strutted over with a smile painted on her face. "Hannah!" She chirped her arms outstretched for a hug, when I made no motion to hug back she continued talking. "I see you have met my son, Dylan" she said while turning her attention to her smart phone. I froze. She has a son? Why wasn't I informed? This keeps getting better and better.. note the sarcasm. I turned to face a boy about my age setting down my heavy boxes. His hair was cut short and I could see beauty marks on his cheek. He wiped his hands against his jeans before turning to me, his brown eyes flashed with curiosity as he smiled at me with pearly teeth. No matter how big his smile was I could tell that he didn't know a girl would be moving in also. We both were in shock. Suppressing a groan I shook his hand and said through gritted teeth "I'm Hannah."

"The first two years of living together didn't go so well. Thats mainly my fault I tried to make things as difficult as possible by refusing to hang out or talk to that is what bothered my Dad and Claire the most. Every night dad would walk into my new room and sit on my bed telling me to be friends with Dylan and Claire. Within five minutes of talking on the subject I would either cry, or we would get interrupted by Dylan "stopping by". No matter how annoying and stubborn I was the first two years, the main thing I remember is Dylan. He still smiled, he still tried to talk to me through my closed door. Especially this one incident that made me realize it's time to move on. This incident happened when we were 15, just two years after our families merged.

_"Well your mother is gone now Hannah, so stop being so moody and accept the facts! She left!" Dad shouted across the room, his voice filled with fury. The plate of cake slipped from my hands and shattered into a million pieces when it made contact with the wood floor. The room grew silent, except for the sound of the ceiling fan. Sorrow filled Dad's eyes as my own welled up with tears. _

_"I can't believe you said that! On moms birthday!" I shouted my voice thick with tears. My fisted hands fell down to my side, I tried to control my temper with steady breathing but I was on the verge of loosing it. Claire's hairbrush clattered to the ground, Dad stayed frozen his mouth opened slightly, and Dylan began to stand up from his spot on the couch and make his way over to me. Before he could get to me, and before anyone said anything I took off running out the door. Tears streaming down my face, smearing my mascara. The pain in my heart hurt more then the pain in my barefoot feet running against the rocky sidewalk, and the cramping in my legs and sides. I never was athletic. My strawberry-blonde hair flew behind me as I continued on, ignoring the shouts for me to go back./embr /emGoing through the iron gates, I ran up the hill to the grey stone covered with flowers. I plopped down on the grass with a loud cry that echoed in the valleys. _

_**"Beloved Mother"** read the tombstone that I placed when I was little. I don't think she's dead, but the tombstone is a symbol of the hole she left in my heart by leaving with no excuse. "I'm sorry mom- I miss you so much-why'd you leave?" I cried out taking big gulps of air in between words. I grabbed fistfuls of grass and tried to stop crying but it wasn't working. I had to let it out. My body shook ferociously with each sob as I ran my fingers over the words on the tombstone. A hand pat my back, causing me to jump out of my skin. "Han-" a soft voice said behind me. I looked up to see Dylan, his hair had grown a bit from the past two years, it now stuck up a bit off his head. His brown eyes were soft, and his lips gave a small comforting smile before bending down to my level. I breathed heavily looking straight into his eyes. Another tear slipped from my eye as I jumped up and hugged him, my arm went around his neck and my other arm wrapped around his mid-back. My own actions surprised me with the hug. I expected him to push me away for being a jerk to him for the past few years, but instead he hugged back. The hug was warm and caring, the best hug I have had in a while. My sobs were muffled in his shoulder, and my tears soaked his shirt. He pat and rubbed my back lightly, saying comforting words to calm me down, his soothing voice calmed me down like a lullaby and his touch was as soft as a marshmallow. After what felt like a while I pulled away and looked into his comforting brown eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me? when I've been so mean" I said looking down at an inchworm making its way out of the green grass and onto mom's tombstone. _

_"I knew you were nice, I seen you around school, you're nice there. I understand that you've been angry and mournful at home" Dylan said, his voice cracking mid sentence. He shook his head with a smile "puberty" he said while standing us up. Taking one last look at the grave I slowly walked away Dylan right beside me. _

_"Listen I'm sorry I -" _

_"Shh" he cut me off while resting his elbow on my shoulder. "Friends?" He asked while putting on a goofy face and sticking his hand out. With a small smile I grabbed it and shook. "Friends" I said._

A week after that day me and Dylan already became the best of friends. I realized I had wasted two years not getting to know Dylan, I'm not wasting anymore. We're both now 17 years old, running around the house like a bunch of little kids, arguing like an old couple, fighting like siblings, but holding hands like lovers. But as we grew older I found him getting more attractive, his personality fun and yet charming. I feel butterflies for a second when I'm around him, but that doesn't mean I have a full blown crush on him ...right?

**_AN: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this prologue! So my vision is for Hannah to be Holland. I know what your thinking and no this doesn't have anything to do with the fact she is Lydia on Teen Wolf... I just imagine her to be the perfect Hannah in this story!_**  
><strong><em>Please Comment and Vote so I know your reading! What do you think of this prologue?<em>**  
><em><br>_


	2. Good Night, Chapter 1

"No-no-no-no Dylan Stop!" I shouted while hopping up on the stair rail and sliding down in a perfect decent. My strawberry blonde hair fell out of its ponytail as I took off down the hall and out the door, running as fast as my short legs could take me.

"Say your sorry!" Dylan shouted as I ran through the 3 foot tall grass. I ran all around the yard, trying to get away from Dylan. We ran in circles, around a tree, I kicked a ball to distract him when he got closer I ran along the white picket fence.

"For what?!" I yelled refusing to look back. A strong hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face them, I yelped in surprise when I collided with Dylan's muscular chest. We both stood there breathing heavily, staring deep into each other's eyes. There goes the unwanted butterflies in my stomach.

"You know" he said softly his breath tickling my nose, making me smile. A giggle escaped my mouth as I tried to wriggle out of his reach by shaking my arm. A smirk formed on Dylan's face, he probably likes the fact that he's stronger then me. His smirk was just...stop Hannah!

"I'm sorry I made fun of your precious Mets" I said with an insincere edge. Dylan's face turned into a playful angry as he growled "that's it!". Before I could escape he bent down and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the small pond in the corner of our yard. My hands found their way around his neck to support myself. A girly scream escaped from my lips, I cringed at the sound of my scream. A small blush kept on my face that I tried to fight off, I hope he doesn't notice. He took large steps as we got closer to the muddy and leaf-filled water.

"Dylan o'brien don't you dare drop me in there!" I screamed while tightening my grasp around his neck, earning a small squeeze on my thigh. I stared down at our reflection in the rippling dirty water with horror , he better not let me fall. He swung me in his arms, threatening to throw me in. My grip tightened and my gasps grew louder every time he swung me closer to the pond.

"Dylan your friends are here!" Claire yelled from the screen door, scaring me and Dylan. Dylan released his grip on me, but my arms tightened even more around his neck, if I go down i'm taking him with me! Both of us fell into the pond with a splash, my bottom painfully hitting the rocks. Dylan groaned beside me and I let out a louder groan to show I was more annoyed then him. Dylan looked at me and laughed when he saw a string of mud going down my forehead. With a growl I splashed water at him and laughed louder when he began to spit and exclaim how mud got in his mouth.

"You two get up, Tony and I are going on our anniversary date" Claire said while putting gold hoop earrings on. Claire seemed to radiate in the sun light, her tight red dress showed all her curves, and her silver bracelet caught the sunlight, as a beam of sparkles seemed to shine against her dress. Dylan stood up and held out his hand for me, which I took. My pants were soaked, and Dylan was soaked head to toe. He probably fell face first. Our hands stayed together, I felt tingles at my fingertips but I decided to hit him in the chest as if to say "you jerk".

"Dylan, dude" Christian said while walking over to us with Nick.

Christian had curly light brown hair, freckles along his cheek, he was real fit, the most buffest guy I have ever seen. Best of all Christian was the captain of the basketball team, which explains why he wore his red jersey that showed off his sculpted muscles. Nick is a bit chubby, but that makes him more lovable. He is loud and always makes our food supply go down. Although my best friend is a girl, I'm still close with these guys.

Nick muttered something in Dylan's ear, he immediately took his hand out of mine. "Hannah" Christian greeted while Nick and Dylan did their famous handshake. As they chatted I walked inside and took a shower.

"You can't mix Root Beer with Fruit Punch!" I exclaimed from my seat on the couch. Dad and Claire told us they are staying at a hotel downtown, meaning Dylan's friends are staying over. Originally I planned to spend my night watching movies in my room, but Dylan invited me to hang out with them. Why not?

"Watch me!" Christian said while swirling the liquid in his cup. Dylan made a face as Christian took a loud gulp of the mixture. His eyes widened with disgust as he gargled it then spit the liquid in Nick's face. Dylan's mouth dropped wide open as he laughed, I gripped my sides at the sight of Nicks face scrunching up in hatred as he wiped the saliva with a towel.

"So Han, what are we watching?" Christian asked casually as if Nick didn't get a face full of spit. Nick imitated him with a girly voice as he threw the towel into the sink.

"We are watching Avengers" I said while grabbing my bowl of buttered popcorn off the ground. As the boys moved to the couch, I laid down on the floor and lifted my feet up against the wall, my favorite movie position. The boys all whooped and hollered as the booming Avengers music blasted through the tv speakers.

"Ready?" Dylan asked as the door bell rang. Christian, Nick and I all exchanged questioning looks as Dylan skipped down the hall and walked back with a blonde girl in his arms. His girlfriend. My face fell as I cast my eyes down into my popcorn bowl.

"Dude, this is a no girls night" Christian said. I laughed earning glares from Dylan's girlfriend Crystal, and Dylan.

"Sorry, then why did you invite me?" I asked through laughs. Realizing no one else was laughing I cleared my throat and shoved a handful of popcorn in my mouth. Awkward silence hushed over us as we stared off, I observed Crystal.

Crystal had waist length blonde hair with ombre blue tips. She wore a white crop top that showed off her belly button and its piercing, she had blue short-shorts on with a silver sparkling belt. Her emerald green eyes squinted at the sight of me, they filled with hatred that I never understood. Every Time she's here I'm nothing but nice, but she's nothing but a brat! If I told Dylan he'd hate me, so I keep my comments to myself. But I can see why he likes her, she's stunning! Her lips were nice and plump and she had an adorable beauty mark under her left eye that I often see Dylan running his finger over.

Christian was checking her out with a slightly opened mouth. Rolling my eyes I welcomed Crystal with a shrill hello, she rolled her eyes and sat on Dylan's lap on the the couch. Rude much?

I tried to focus on the movie but I couldn't help glancing at Dylan and Crystal every five minutes. The way he held her hand tightly, the way he would wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close, the way he would whisper into her ear , and she would silently giggle. I wish I could have a relationship like that, but I still think of true love as a mere fantasy. Slight jealousy coursed through my veins at the sight of them together, I try to fight it off but it's still there. What would it feel like if I was Crystal?... Stop it Hanah!

Breaking my eyes away I turned my attention to the screen. Me and Nick's favorite part showed and we laughed while doing a high five. Right as I was about to look back at the screen my eyes cast down to a major love fest. I don't know if I felt hatred or disgust but they were in the middle of a make out. A full blown make out.

"Get a room!" Christian shouted when Dylan began to kiss down her neck. Dylan loudly kissed her neck and Crystal kept glancing over at me a smirk on her face. Ugh I wish I could smack that smirk right off her smug but pretty face!

"This is my house! Don't like it then get out!" Dylan snapped back playfully while sticking his tongue out at us. His eyes landed on me and he furrowed his eyes in concern.

"You okay Hannie?" He asked, Crystal turned to me but looked the opposite of concerned. Shoot, I probably look mad.

"Yeah- yeah I'm just tired" I lied while yawning.

"Then go bed, dear" Crystal said. Did I detect a hint of fake-ness? How in the world did no one else notice?

"Shut up Crystal" a sharp whisper slightly woke me up from my nap. Did I fall asleep? My eyes never opened but I still felt sleepy. I fell asleep in the middle of the floor, my head in an uncomfortable spot, and for some reason I was hugging a pillow. A girl whispered something, too soft for me to hear but by her tone I could tell she was mad about something.

"We can't just leave her here" A voice spoke as clear as day. Dylan. Footsteps sounded and I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. Soft, gentle hands wrapped around my legs, the other around my back. He gently lifted me off the ground, his biceps supported my head as I shifted slightly in his arms. My head fell forward over his beating heart, it's sound soothing me making me more tired and woozy. I just love the feeling of being in his warm arms.

Dylan walked up the steps, Crystal muttering behind him. Before I knew it he gently laid me down on a fluffy cloud...my bed. A blanket was pulled over me and his fingertips lightly pushed the blanket beneath me cozily. Although painful, I was able to hold back my smile. Dylan is just so cute. My bed went down near my hip, meaning Dylan sat down. I could feel his stare burning into me. His finger lightly pushed back my hair on my forehead and soon his finger lightly rolled down my cheek. His fingers leaving tingles in my skin.

"Good night Hannah" he whispered, his voice leaving goosebumps on my skin. I waited for the lights in my room to flicker off, the sound of his retreating footsteps, and the soft creak of my door when it shut. My eyes snapped open and I touched where he touched me. The feeling still there as a smile broke out on my face.

"Good night Dylan" I whispered before dozing off to sleep.

**AN: hey! I know this probably isn't the best first chapter but I wanted to kick it off hard. So yikes! Dylan has a girlfriend! What do you think of her? **

**I'm so excited to write this! I just hope someone is reading so please Review! **

**EEKK! I'm just so happy that I'm writing this!**


	3. Beach fight Chapter 2

Birds outside my window chirped morning songs filled with grace as I slowly sat up in bed. Staying in my morning trance I rolled out of bed and opened the pink curtains which brightened my dark room with the sun's rays. Smacking my lips and shaking my hair, I slipped on an oversized orange t-shirt over my pink tank top.

"Dude shut up she's still sleeping!" hushed voices exclaimed from downstairs. I slowly descended down the creaky steps, a mouthwatering scent of pancakes wafted up causing me to lick my lips. As soon as my feet hit the floor all heads snapped in my direction.

"Morning Hannah" they chorused while walking into the kitchen. Sleeping bags covered the floor, opened chip bags were strewn everywhere. Oddly, the only thing that stayed neat was the couch which had a plush blanket with frilly white and purple pillows and a stuffed bear holding a pink heart. Oh Crystal is still here.

"Baby I'm on a diet" Crystal whined when I entered the hot kitchen. A plate of steamy, golden brown pancakes laid on the marble surfaced island, beside it a bottle of Aunt Jereniah's syrupy-syrup. Christian and Nick were playing hot potato with a pancake, Dylan was angrily throwing lettuce and tomatoes in a bowl and Crystal sat on the island, as if she was a princess sitting on her throne.

"Morning Dyl" I sang while going on my tippy-toes to give him our regular morning kiss on the cheek. "Han" he greeted sternly. Well he's in a mood. Grabbing a paper plate, I walked in between the hot potato battle and caught the pancake mid air with the plate. They groaned behind me.

"Boys if you want to play hot potato don't do it with a pancake". I strictly said whilst pulling a stool up to the island. Nick's face scrunched up with shame while Christian stared at me with his big brown eyes. "Potatoes are in the cabinets" I muttered while dumping syrup on my pancakes.

"Dylan! Are you even listening to me?!" Crystal shouted. Annoyance flooded throughout me, fighting everything in me to not yell at her to shut her mouth. Christian, Nick and I turned to each other and rolled our eyes. We believe this "relationship"is a fake to bump up Crystal's popularity. With Dylan being on the football team at school and everything, but since it's summer she's been more irritating then usual.

"Babe, your skinny and beautiful don't worry about your weight" Dylan said while grabbing her hips and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. A pang of jealousy struck me but I chose to ignore it.

"Am I beautiful and skinny Dylan baby?" I teased in a baby voice while sucking in my gut and puckering my lips. Christian and Nick burst out laughing but Dylan glared at me and Crystal shot daggers from her piercing eyes.

What's with them this morning?

"What's your problem?" I shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth. "It's just a joke"

"See what I mean?" Crystal snapped at Dylan while pointing at me with her red polished finger.

Dylan looked down but I felt my insides churn. Is she talking bad about me to Dylan? To everyone? What did I ever do to her?

~~~~~ *Time skip to Beach*~~~~~~~

Salty ocean water crashed over and drove me into the sand. My nose burned and my eyes stung, but I can't deny how much fun this is. After staying underwater for a bit, a hand gripped mine and pulled me up to fresh air.

"You okay?" Asked Dylan as soon as the water poured out of my ears. My eyes were still shut and I had no intention of opening them with the saltwater all over my face.

"Yeah this is killer" I responded, a nasty ocean aftertaste staying in my mouth.

"Then why are your eyes closed?" Dylan asked with a laugh. I licked my lips, tasting the salt on them. A both delightful and disgusting taste.

"There's salt on my eyes" I whispered.

"Let me help"

A surprisingly dry thumb carefully went over my eyes. Butterflies in my stomach became little assassins, they cut and sliced at my stomach threatening to flitter out. As soon as I felt his thumb off me, my eyes fluttered opened to the view of Dylan. I'm surprised I didn't flop into the ocean like a fish. The sight of him made my legs grow weak. Water droplets ran down his face, down his abs, and dripped off his hair. His perfect messy hair that only he can pull off. A strong urge to kiss him overwhelmed me when he began to bite his bottom lip. Our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. I could of stared into his eyes forever, if only a certain someone hadn't come splashing in the way.

"Look queen bee actually buzzed into the water!" Christian hollered high fiving Nick. Crystal looked back annoyed but grabbed onto Dylan's biceps.

"Babe are you sure you can handle it? The waves are pretty big" Dylan said concerned. I inwardly rolled my eyes. He's treating her like a princess.

"If she can handle it I know I can" she cockily said. Her green eyes looking me up and down as if I were a threat.

"I think she just challenged her" "doesn't she know Han has those strong dancing legs that's how she stays here" the boys muttered behind me. Dylan shrugged and locked fingers with her. His strong hand gripped her small fragile ones, I stared at the two intertwined hands wishing i could hold his hand. Crystal must've noticed my stare from the smirk that formed on her pale face. Flashing a fake smile I began to walk past Crystal, as soon as I was beside her a huge wave taller then us came crashing down, knocking everyone off their feet.

My shoulder painfully collided with the sand, water entered my mouth burning my lungs as I struggled to push myself up. We must've been deeper then I thought. Kicking off the ground, I stood up and smoothed my hair back. My ears filled with the sounds of horrific arguments. Crystal was soaked and from the looks of it she was beyond furious. Her green eyes were blazing and if it was possible smoke would be shooting out of her ears.

"She pushed me in, nearly drowning me and broke my nail!" Crystal screamed her finger harshly pointing at me.

"Hannah wouldn't do that" Dylan argued, Christian and Nick backing him up. All I could do was stand there speechless. How can she do that? The wave knocked everyone down, obviously the wave did it!

"Yes she did! How can you believe her and not me? Your GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed while turning around, and stomping angrily towards the shore. We all had no choice but to follow the little brat who was in the middle of a temper tantrum.

"I can't believe you" Dylan muttered to me as soon as we approached Crystal, who was gathering her things and shoving them in her polka-dot beach bag.

"Me? I did nothing Dyl! We were all knocked down, obviously she's out to get me" I argued.

"How dare you?!" She shouted, whirling around to get dangerously close to my face.

"Crystal.." Christian warned, but she payed no attention to him.

"Just stop! Stop acting like everything is about you! You act all nice but I know your kind your just a stuck up rich girl who wants everything about her!" She turned to face Dylan "Dyl she hurt me! How can you not-"

"Stop being a pain Hannah" Dylan said, his words cutting me deep. Nicks eyes widened and Christian had his head in his hands.

"If I'm a pain then I'll leave you, have fun" I said while angrily picking up my things and walking out, ignoring the boys shouts to go back.

The walk home was long and tiring, by the time I reached home my legs were sore and felt bruised. Now I am laying down on my bed flipping through channels on my television. Dylan's words echoed in my head. Your such a pain. The door creaked open and lo and behold in walked Dylan, a box of chocolates in his hands.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Your already in so sure"

"yeah..." The room stayed silent until Dylan threw the chocolates on my bed, stomped right up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him tightly as he lifted me off the bed. He's strong. i wrapped my legs around his waist, the butterflies in my stomach. He's picking me up and holding me, I'm on cloud nine. He sat down on my bed and I stayed on his lap, my legs still wrapped around him. It was like I was straddling him.

"I have our favorite chocolates" he said while holding up a shiny red striped box with the cursive writing "milk chocolate sorry candy" it read.

"So your apologizing?" I asked, trying to keep calm that we are still sitting like this and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Han, your an amazing girl I'm just tired with how Cryssie acts sometimes" he says sincerely. I took the plastic wrapping off and Dylan grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. My heart is beating so fast I feel like I'm going to faint. Grabbing a chocolate in the shape of a heart I popped it into my mouth and closed my eyes. The flavor bursting in my mouth, I moaned and clapped my hands.

"Apology accepted!" I chirped while popping another candy in my mouth. His eyes flickered down to my lips and back to my eyes. Things seemed to turned silent, even the shouting from the tv didn't bother me. It was me and him. A conflicted look rolled across his face for a moment, but all I knew was I was lost in his eyes.

I don't know how long we sat there but the door below shut, indicating Dad and Claire has returned. Immediately I rolled off and skipped downstairs, Dylan right behind me.

The butterflies were still there and I couldn't help glancing at him while we hugged our parents. Its so unlikely he feels the same way I do. And what just happened upstairs might've been nothing to him, but it was something to me. I hope he will feel the same one day.

**AN: HEEYYYY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please please comment and vote! Just so I know your reading! And how cute is Hannah and Dylan?! Do you ship them or Crystal and Dylan?**


	4. The Break Up Chapter 3

Birds outside my window chirped morning songs filled with grace as I slowly sat up in bed. Staying in my morning trance I rolled out of bed and opened the pink curtains which brightened my dark room with the sun's rays. Smacking my lips and shaking my hair, I slipped on an oversized orange t-shirt over my pink tank top.

"Dude shut up she's still sleeping!" hushed voices exclaimed from downstairs. I slowly descended down the creaky steps, a mouthwatering scent of pancakes wafted up causing me to lick my lips. As soon as my feet hit the floor all heads snapped in my direction.

"Morning Hannah" they chorused while walking into the kitchen. Sleeping bags covered the floor, opened chip bags were strewn everywhere. Oddly, the only thing that stayed neat was the couch which had a plush blanket with frilly white and purple pillows and a stuffed bear holding a pink heart. Oh Crystal is still here.

"Baby I'm on a diet" Crystal whined when I entered the hot kitchen. A plate of steamy, golden brown pancakes laid on the marble surfaced island, beside it a bottle of Aunt Jereniah's syrupy-syrup. Christian and Nick were playing hot potato with a pancake, Dylan was angrily throwing lettuce and tomatoes in a bowl and Crystal sat on the island, as if she was a princess sitting on her throne.

"Morning Dyl" I sang while going on my tippy-toes to give him our regular morning kiss on the cheek. "Han" he greeted sternly. Well he's in a mood. Grabbing a paper plate, I walked in between the hot potato battle and caught the pancake mid air with the plate. They groaned behind me.

"Boys if you want to play hot potato don't do it with a pancake". I strictly said whilst pulling a stool up to the island. Nick's face scrunched up with shame while Christian stared at me with his big brown eyes. "Potatoes are in the cabinets" I muttered while dumping syrup on my pancakes.

"Dylan! Are you even listening to me?!" Crystal shouted. Annoyance flooded throughout me, fighting everything in me to not yell at her to shut her mouth. Christian, Nick and I turned to each other and rolled our eyes. We believe this "relationship"is a fake to bump up Crystal's popularity. With Dylan being on the football team at school and everything, but since it's summer she's been more irritating then usual.

"Babe, your skinny and beautiful don't worry about your weight" Dylan said while grabbing her hips and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. A pang of jealousy struck me but I chose to ignore it.

"Am I beautiful and skinny Dylan baby?" I teased in a baby voice while sucking in my gut and puckering my lips. Christian and Nick burst out laughing but Dylan glared at me and Crystal shot daggers from her piercing eyes.

What's with them this morning?

"What's your problem?" I shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth. "It's just a joke"

"See what I mean?" Crystal snapped at Dylan while pointing at me with her red polished finger.

Dylan looked down but I felt my insides churn. Is she talking bad about me to Dylan? To everyone? What did I ever do to her?

~~~~~ *Time skip to Beach*~~~~~~~

Salty ocean water crashed over and drove me into the sand. My nose burned and my eyes stung, but I can't deny how much fun this is. After staying underwater for a bit, a hand gripped mine and pulled me up to fresh air.

"You okay?" Asked Dylan as soon as the water poured out of my ears. My eyes were still shut and I had no intention of opening them with the saltwater all over my face.

"Yeah this is killer" I responded, a nasty ocean aftertaste staying in my mouth.

"Then why are your eyes closed?" Dylan asked with a laugh. I licked my lips, tasting the salt on them. A both delightful and disgusting taste.

"There's salt on my eyes" I whispered.

"Let me help"

A surprisingly dry thumb carefully went over my eyes. Butterflies in my stomach became little assassins, they cut and sliced at my stomach threatening to flitter out. As soon as I felt his thumb off me, my eyes fluttered opened to the view of Dylan. I'm surprised I didn't flop into the ocean like a fish. The sight of him made my legs grow weak. Water droplets ran down his face, down his abs, and dripped off his hair. His perfect messy hair that only he can pull off. A strong urge to kiss him overwhelmed me when he began to bite his bottom lip. Our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. I could of stared into his eyes forever, if only a certain someone hadn't come splashing in the way.

"Look queen bee actually buzzed into the water!" Christian hollered high fiving Nick. Crystal looked back annoyed but grabbed onto Dylan's biceps.

"Babe are you sure you can handle it? The waves are pretty big" Dylan said concerned. I inwardly rolled my eyes. He's treating her like a princess.

"If she can handle it I know I can" she cockily said. Her green eyes looking me up and down as if I were a threat.

"I think she just challenged her" "doesn't she know Han has those strong dancing legs that's how she stays here" the boys muttered behind me. Dylan shrugged and locked fingers with her. His strong hand gripped her small fragile ones, I stared at the two intertwined hands wishing i could hold his hand. Crystal must've noticed my stare from the smirk that formed on her pale face. Flashing a fake smile I began to walk past Crystal, as soon as I was beside her a huge wave taller then us came crashing down, knocking everyone off their feet.

My shoulder painfully collided with the sand, water entered my mouth burning my lungs as I struggled to push myself up. We must've been deeper then I thought. Kicking off the ground, I stood up and smoothed my hair back. My ears filled with the sounds of horrific arguments. Crystal was soaked and from the looks of it she was beyond furious. Her green eyes were blazing and if it was possible smoke would be shooting out of her ears.

"She pushed me in, nearly drowning me and broke my nail!" Crystal screamed her finger harshly pointing at me.

"Hannah wouldn't do that" Dylan argued, Christian and Nick backing him up. All I could do was stand there speechless. How can she do that? The wave knocked everyone down, obviously the wave did it!

"Yes she did! How can you believe her and not me? Your GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed while turning around, and stomping angrily towards the shore. We all had no choice but to follow the little brat who was in the middle of a temper tantrum.

"I can't believe you" Dylan muttered to me as soon as we approached Crystal, who was gathering her things and shoving them in her polka-dot beach bag.

"Me? I did nothing Dyl! We were all knocked down, obviously she's out to get me" I argued.

"How dare you?!" She shouted, whirling around to get dangerously close to my face.

"Crystal.." Christian warned, but she payed no attention to him.

"Just stop! Stop acting like everything is about you! You act all nice but I know your kind your just a stuck up rich girl who wants everything about her!" She turned to face Dylan "Dyl she hurt me! How can you not-"

"Stop being a pain Hannah" Dylan said, his words cutting me deep. Nicks eyes widened and Christian had his head in his hands.

"If I'm a pain then I'll leave you, have fun" I said while angrily picking up my things and walking out, ignoring the boys shouts to go back.

The walk home was long and tiring, by the time I reached home my legs were sore and felt bruised. Now I am laying down on my bed flipping through channels on my television. Dylan's words echoed in my head. Your such a pain. The door creaked open and lo and behold in walked Dylan, a box of chocolates in his hands.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Your already in so sure"

"yeah..." The room stayed silent until Dylan threw the chocolates on my bed, stomped right up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him tightly as he lifted me off the bed. He's strong. i wrapped my legs around his waist, the butterflies in my stomach. He's picking me up and holding me, I'm on cloud nine. He sat down on my bed and I stayed on his lap, my legs still wrapped around him. It was like I was straddling him.

"I have our favorite chocolates" he said while holding up a shiny red striped box with the cursive writing "milk chocolate sorry candy" it read.

"So your apologizing?" I asked, trying to keep calm that we are still sitting like this and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Han, your an amazing girl I'm just tired with how Cryssie acts sometimes" he says sincerely. I took the plastic wrapping off and Dylan grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. My heart is beating so fast I feel like I'm going to faint. Grabbing a chocolate in the shape of a heart I popped it into my mouth and closed my eyes. The flavor bursting in my mouth, I moaned and clapped my hands.

"Apology accepted!" I chirped while popping another candy in my mouth. His eyes flickered down to my lips and back to my eyes. Things seemed to turned silent, even the shouting from the tv didn't bother me. It was me and him. A conflicted look rolled across his face for a moment, but all I knew was I was lost in his eyes.

I don't know how long we sat there but the door below shut, indicating Dad and Claire has returned. Immediately I rolled off and skipped downstairs, Dylan right behind me.

The butterflies were still there and I couldn't help glancing at him while we hugged our parents. Its so unlikely he feels the same way I do. And what just happened upstairs might've been nothing to him, but it was something to me. I hope he will feel the same one day.

**AN: HEEYYYY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please please comment and vote! Just so I know your reading! And how cute is Hannah and Dylan?! Do you ship them or Crystal and Dylan?**


End file.
